Somethings never change
by nyc-boscozgurl
Summary: The new fire fighter turns out to be someone from Alex's past, what does she do for revenge
1. Default Chapter

Some things are never forgotten  
  
"Hey Alex." Kim said as she entered the firehouse.  
  
"Hey, what's up?" Alex asked while walking up the stairs.  
  
"There is a newbie on his way over." Kim announced.  
  
"Why didn't I hear about this?" Alex asked a little surprised.  
  
"Because you were off last week when Leu announced it." Kim answered grabbing a coffee mug.  
  
"Oh, well who is." Alex waited for Kim to fill in the details.  
  
"His name is Rick Martine." Kim said, "He is a firefighter he should be here soon."  
  
"I used to know someone named Rick Martine, he went to school with me." Alex said sadly.  
  
"Hey, is he here yet?" Jimmy asked grabbing a water bottle from the fridge.  
  
"Nope." Kim and Alex answered.  
  
"Let me know when he does he's with me today." Jimmy said heading over to the T.V. where D.K, Walsh, and Lombardo were sitting.  
  
"Hello?" a voice said from behind.  
  
"Yeah?" Carlos asked rudely.  
  
"I'm Rick, the new fire fighter, could you tell me where the Lieutenant Johnson's office is?" He asked.  
  
"Down the hall first door on your left." Carlos said pointing to the door.  
  
"Thanks." Rick said sarcastically.  
  
"You always did know how to make a first impression." Alex said sarcasm dripping of her tongue.  
  
"Alex Taylor?" Rick asked.  
  
"Yup, didn't think I could make it, did you?" Alex said.  
  
"Wait, how do you know him?" Jimmy asked entering the kitchen with D.K, Lombardo, and Walsh.  
  
"I was in school to become a fire fighter the same year as him, him and his friends said I would never make it, I was just a girl." Alex said. Kim and the rest of the fire station's eyes were all on Rick.  
  
"I think I'm going to go and see the Leu." Rick said hurrying off towards the office.  
  
"He really makes fun f you?" Kim asked.  
  
"Yup him and his friends did everything to try and get me to quit." Alex said staring at the spot Rick was just standing. "They used to pull pranks on me, all the other woman couldn't take it and quit half way through the year." Alex explained.  
  
"Well then we should make his stay at the 55 as pleasant as possible." Jimmy said with a mysterious grin on his face."  
  
"What do you have in mind?" Kim asked as everyone crowded around. ~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* "Rick man, what's up?" Carlos said patting him on the back.  
  
"Nothing, um.. Have you seen Alex?" He asked looking around.  
  
"Yeah her and Kim went on a run, they should be back soon." Carlos said.  
  
"Okay, I'm going to sit with the guys." Rick said motioning to Jimmy and the rest of the guys watching the game."  
  
"Oh, okay." Carlos said walking away.  
  
"Carlos?" a voice whispered from the bottom of the stairs where nobody could see.  
  
"Yeah he is watching T.V. Go." Carlos said following Kim up the stairs, they had parked the rig around the corner to make it look like they were gone.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I'm going to go up and finish unpacking." Rick said slowing getting up. Jimmy quickly looked to see if Carlos was still in the kitchen. 'Shit what do I do I have to get him to stay down here.'  
  
"Rick?" Jimmy said. "You want to play a game of B-Ball?"  
  
"Okay." Rick said heading down the steps.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ "Find his shampoo." Alex whispered. " Check that small bag."  
  
"Here it is." Carlos said, while he un- screwed the cap. " Give me the blue dye."  
  
Alex handed him the dye and watched as Carlos poured it into the small shampoo bottle.  
  
"Let's go." Kim whispered.  
  
~*~*~*~*1 hour later *~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I'm going to have a shower." Carlos yelled just as the company came back.  
  
"What?!" Jimmy yelled trying to sustain his smile. "Rick is the newbie he gets it first."  
  
"What." Carlos who was also trying not to smile finally agreed.  
  
"Thanks man." Rick said purposely bumping into Carlos.  
  
"Did you see that?" Carlos asked, "He did that on purpose.  
  
"Just wait until dinner, I'm sure he'll enjoy that a little more." Walsh laughed. 


	2. authors note

***Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I just use the characters**** 


End file.
